Reimu's scenario - PaPC
by Holyquill
Summary: Past and Present Collide Reimu and Marisa noticed the weird ocurrance that some of the known fellas are becoming strange and...pixelated? Are they becoming their past selves? Progress bar Reimu: 0/6 stages done Extra stage done (X) Marisa: 0/6 stages done Extra stage done ( )


Touhou 99 – Past and Present Collide  
EXTRA stage  
Reimu's scenario

BGM: Tricky memories ~ Forgotten past

As Raymoo meditates, she sees ghosts approaching. 4 columns of ghosts, 2 at each side of the screen and going to the center of the screen, constantly shooting a 3-way shoot, focusing on her location.  
Reimu focuses and dodges grazing the bullets and killing the ghosts with her homing amulets.

A title appears.

" **The god forever trapped in the past"  
The creator of Danmaku**

Ghosts appear at random, shooting brownish danmaku at random, which could easily be mistaken by the background. Red P blocks were almost inexistent and Reimu almost lost a life getting a few ones. By the time something new happened, she was almost at ¼ power.

Saws appeared, rotating quickly, shooting quick 5-way danmaku and forming dna strains. Reimu could kill almost no saw and ghosts randomly appeared upwards, downwards and from the sides. A ghost almost killed Reimu, but she deathbombed at the perfect time, destroying all of the ghosts and collecting all the red blocks, spreading more her shoot and giving her homing amulets.

Suddenly, a white glowing sphere appeared at the top of the screen. The glowing sphere exploded in multiple quick raining danmaku and Mima appeared from inside it.

Mima used her staff to shoot star danmaku while her amulets where quickly spinning around Reimu's hitbox. It was similar to Koishi's spellcard, "Danmaku Paranoia". Reimu kept shooting and Mima dropped a big red square. Reimu got the square and got twice the amount of homing amulets.

Mima then focused her aim at Reimu's tiny hitbox and tackled at her direction. Reimu evaded, but instead of going to the top of the screen, Mima focused again and tackled again. Reimu evaded and Mima tackled a third, quicker time. Reimu bombed and was unable to see the danmaku which Mima shot.

Mima did the tackle attack once more, but Reimu was being a pacifist to see the danmaku pattern Mima shot. Mima started shooting a single wave of streaming bullets at top speed and surrounding danmaku similar to her lunatic attack at Touhou 2.

Reimu shot Mima enough so her last attack would appear. Star-shaped danmaku filled the borders of the screen. Quickly and at random, the stars started heading towards Mima's raised staff. Suddenly, when Mima's health bar was already red, she started shooting triangle-shaped patterns. Mima was shot down at the fourth triangle and all the shoots at screen were converted to points.

More dna-strained saws coming from above, some shooting 2-way danmaku while others where shooting 5-way danmaku straight to Reimu's hitbox. It was hard to dodge, but Reimu remembered to focus to micrododge the bullshit.  
But…  
Focus machine broke?

The screen shines brightly for milliseconds while Reimu loses a life. The dna-strained saws stop arriving and random originless bullets started shooting star-shapped patterns at Reimu's direction. Some stars had 5 tips and spreaded slowly, whilst some had 6 tips and spreaded quickly. As time gone by, more and more stars started expanding and Reimu got locked in a grazing nightmare.

The bullets stop appearing.  
The screen was a pitch-black peace.

Reimu: Who was that green-haired ghost? It kinda reminded me of Sanae…

?: Who's Sanae?

Reimu: Who's there?

Genji: I'm here as your flying mattress, my lady.

Reimu: No, not you senile turtle, the one in front of us.

?: Oh, so you really noticed my presence even shrouded in the connection between timelines. This is an effort worth admiring.

Reimu: Show yourself at once!

A violent flash shakes the screen for a couple moments and an amalgamation of all windows 2hu gilrs, till Okina, appeared in a pixelated version.

 **The goddess of Danmaku itself**

 **Zun'ya Tohone**

Tohone: I thought it was strange to see two shrine maidens in opposite directions, so I kept myself hidden not to cause any trouble.

Reimu: Two shrine maidens? That's ridiculous!

Genji: At first, I thought you have lost your battle against the powerful Shinki, but then you started guiding me towards…here? And I like your new hair.

Reimu touched it's hair. It was partially purple as the shrine maiden she once was and partially dark as the soul of youkai who threaten human children.

Reimu: You are the god Yumemi was studying for her thesis, huh.

Genji: The mad scientist wasn't successful invading our land?

Tohone: No, youkai turtle, it wasn't. She tried confronting me, but to no avail. She doesn't understand spellcard rules.

Genji: Spellcard rules?

Reimu: Spellcard rules! That's why her danmaku had weird patterns!

Tohone: Your face has weird patterns, maiden.

Reimu: But how have you created spellcard rules and still lives in the past?

Tohone: You're blatantly wrong, maiden. I don't live. Ideas don't live. Ideas exist.

While Tohone spoke this last line, shiny yellow lasers flew through both of them.

Genji: I sense Shinki's powerful energy through those lasers.

Tohone: You obviously can't remember, but this was the fight that woke me. The land was devastated by shots and pure energy was overflowing. Gensokyo was at risk, so I made the spellcard rules.

Reimu: If you are so damn important, why haven't you done this before?

Tohone: Oh, dare to threaten me?

Genji: My lady, this wasn't the best idea.

Reimu: I'll beat her fair and square, without spellcard rules at all!

Tohone: I never knew that the Hakurei maiden was so stubborn! If you wish to do so…

Purple fireballs of energy began forming around Tohone.

Genji: My lady…

Reimu: I could win without spellcard rules, so she isn't needed after all!

BGM: Danmaku Origin ~ Absolute Closure

Tohone started quickly spamming random circle projectiles, similar to Gengetsu on a pacifist run, but with half bullets. Reimu was dodging with rather difficulty and she bombed. The screen filled with white and with an angered reimu looking down at a turtle she didn't recognized and Genji hiding it's head inside the shell.

Obviously, Tohone was transparent while the bomb had its effect, but she stopped shooting once Reimu bombed. But the strange thing was, Tohone kept invincible once the bomb ended. Tohone started throwing purple flame-like projectiles at Reimu. Once the projectiles hit the edge of the screen, they exploded into random fast projectiles.

After five seconds, Tohone became tangible and also began shooting quick circular patterns. She moved at random, which was no problem to Reimu and her homing amulets. Reimu dodged like a pro at bullet hells and forced Tohone into her second pattern.

Tohone started shooting infinite ammounts of amulets towards reimu, quite similar to Reimu's "Demon binding ring", but instead of white circle bullets turning into youkai red ones, they turned into fire balls that slammed the walls of the screen and shattered into random bullets.

Is it enough in only one attack?

Of course not.

As Tohone kept taking damage, she began shooting homing lasers. Reimu had an awful time dodging that amount of bullets and bombed. As she bombed, Tohone became transparent again, but kept shooting. Once the bomb ended, Tohone continued transparent for a short while. The bullets seemed endless, but it couldn't get worse.

Yeah, it couldn't get worse…

 _i·ro·ny_

 _ˈīrənē_

 _noun_

 _The expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect._

Tohone started another wave of shots, but a simple one this time. A circular pattern, with round projectiles. Reimu easily dodged the incoming orbs, but they started coming back at Tohone, with the same trajectory. As soon as the orbs touched Tohone's hitbox, they started dematerializing into thousand of tiny spheres, traveling random directions really slowly. The fog of bullets came near Reimu and she bombed again.

Tohone's attack started again, with double the bullets. Genji started sweating and Reimu almost fell of its shell. The bullet fog came near again and the attack ended.

Tohone had 3 attack waves left to try to destroy Reimu.

A jade colored dragon made of round bullets appeared at the corner of the screen, following each of Reimu's movements. Suddenly, it launched itself at Reimu, but she went inside its mouth before it was closed. Reimu kept shooting as the green round orbs passed through her at random. Tohone summoned a giant orange sword and tore open the dragon, really near Reimu's hitbox. Reimu escaped, but almost died at the dragon's blood which was flowing upwards.

The jade dragon reappeared, but a white one was on the opposite corner. Both stared Reimu and at the same time launched themselves.

Reimu flied inside the jade dragon's mouth, but it closed faster this time, making Reimu lose a life.

As she lost the life and rose from the bottom of the screen, the dragons made of bullets didn't disappear. They were staring menacingly at each other's eyes and suddenly their claws appeared and rushed to each other's bodies, almost smashing Reimu, which flew up to evade, holding firmly, as if they were rivals in a shonen manga. The jade dragon spew fire at its opponent, making red danmaku shower randomly at Reimu. The white dragon clawed its opponent apparently from the other side, making his blood rain towards Reimu.

The fight lasted for a while until Tohone's life bar changed colors again. Tohone simply summoned her sword again and cut off both dragon's heads. Their severed necks were launching blood like in a Bleachepisode.

Lots of shonen references today, eh?

Tohone used her sword directly at Reimu's hitbox's direction, but she evaded and was quite near the dragon's neck. Tohone attacked Reimu again, and Reimu evaded once again, but Tohone's sword hit the dragon's neck, making more blood flow outside of it, making it hard for Reimu to dodge.

Reimu kept shooting and micro dodged every time the sword came for its hitbox. The blows were getting quicker, but Reimu managed to drop Tohone's life to red.

Tohone started her last attack.

It was quite similar to Yukari's "Boundary of wave and particle", but started with 4 origin spots for the bullets. As she was being damaged and Reimu dodges, the origin spots doubled and went on opposite directions. Reimu started panicking whilst dodging and bombed. Tohone laughed as she was transparent.

Reimu kept shooting, but it was longer than any pc98 EX bosses final attack. Tohone summoned 6 more origin spots, but they were shooting at random speeds and rhythms. Reimu got cornered several times, but her reflexes were top notch. Tohone had a critical life bar, but started shooting homing amulets towards Reimu.

After what seemed like an eternity, Reimu finally defeated Tohone! As the screen trembled, Reimu felt exhausted, sweaty and short-breathed. As both sprites appeared, Tohone didn't had a single wound, but Reimu's hair was messy and her clothes were damaged.

Reimu: See? I've won without spellcard rules!

Tohone: It's not about winning, it's about preserving the Gensokyo you hold so dear in your heart.

Reimu: I see no damage, other than the one in my clothes…

Genji: Hakurei miss…

Reimu: … Or my pride!

Tohone: Would you kindly look back?

Reimu's sprite did what was asked and gulped. Once her head turned to Tohone, she fakingly smiled.

Reimu: So, lovely weather here, ain't it?

Tohone: Yes! The smell of burning human flesh is the best!

Reimu: To be fair, what good are spellcards when I have a showdown against a bird who is capable of using nuclear fusion?

Tohone: Do you have cancer?

Reimu: …

Tohone: Exactly. Now do me a favor? Make sure Yumemi doesn't end up getting here. Her ally is ok, since she is such a big liar, she built her own grave.

Reimu: Otherwise, the very fabric of time could be destroyed, right?

Tohone: And no amount of spellcard battling could fix it. Maybe if you forced Yukari, but it's beyond me.

Reimu: How do you know her? You're before her time!

Tohone: I'm an idea, not a person.

Tohone vanished and Reimu snapped out of her meditation. She touched her skin and felt the sweat of the fight still moisting her delicate skin.


End file.
